Mandalo Chalybis (maquise)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Paladin (favored) Level: 4 Experience: 5982 Alignment: Lawful Good Languages: Common Deity: Cortesia Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 15 +2 (05 pts) DEX: 10 +0 (00 pts) CON: 16 +3 (05 pts) (+2 racial modifier) INT: 10 +0 (00 pts) WIS: 10 +0 (00 pts) CHA: 16 +3 (10 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max -2) HP: 47 = + 3 CON (03) + FC (03) (paladin) Current: 45 AC: 16 = + DEX (00) + Armor (05) + Shield (01) AC Touch: 10 = + DEX (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 16 = + Armor (05) + Shield (01) INIT: +02 = (00) + Misc (00)+ Trait (02) BAB: +04 = (04) + Class 02 (00) CMB: +06 = (04) + STR (02) + Misc (00) CMD: 16 = + BAB (04) + STR (02) + DEX (00) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +10 = 01 (03) + CON (03) + Misc (00)+ DG (03) Reflex: +04 = 01 (01) + DEX (00) + Misc (01)+ DG (03) Will: +07 = 01 (03) + WIS (00) + Misc (00)+ DG (03) Speed: 20' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments MW Longsword: Attack: +06 = (03) + STR (02) + Misc (00) + Masterwork (01) Damage: 1d8+2, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: None PA: +05, 1d8+4 Short Bow: Attack: +03 = (03) + DEX (00) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6+0, Crit: 20/x3, Range: 60' Smites: 2/2 Lay on Hands: 4/5 Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Constitution) Size: Medium Base Speed: 30' Favored Class: Favored Class Bonus Feat: Humans gain a bonus feat at 1st level Skilled: Humans gain one additional skill rank per level Class Features Paladin Armor/Weapons: Paladins are proficient with all simple and martial weapons, with all types of armor (heavy,medium, and light), and with shields (except tower shields). Aura of Good(Ex): The power of a paladin's aura of good (see the detect good spell) is equal to her paladin level. Detect Evil(Sp): At will, a paladin can use detect evil, as the spell. A paladin can, as a move action, concentrate on a single item or individual within 60 feet and determine if it is evil, learning the strength of its aura as if having studied it for 3 rounds. While focusing on one individual or object, the paladin does not detect evil in any other object or individual within range. Smite Evil(Su): Once per day, a paladin can call out to the powers of good to aid her in her struggle against evil. As a swift action, the paladin chooses one target within sight to smite. If this target is evil, the paladin adds her Charisma bonus (if any) to her attack rolls and adds her paladin level to all damage rolls made against the target of her smite. If the target of smite evil is an outsider with the evil subtype, an evil-aligned dragon, or an undead creature, the bonus to damage on the first successful attack increases to 2 points of damage per level the paladin possesses. Regardless of the target, smite evil attacks automatically bypass any DR the creature might possess. In addition, while smite evil is in effect, the paladin gains a deflection bonus equal to her Charisma modifier (if any) to her AC against attacks made by the target of the smite. If the paladin targets a creature that is not evil, the smite is wasted with no effect. The smite evil effect remains until the target of the smite is dead or the next time the paladin rests and regains her uses of this ability. At 4th level, and at every three levels thereafter, the paladin may smite evil one additional time per day, as indicated on Table: Paladin, to a maximum of seven times per day at 19th level. Divine Grace (Su): At 2nd level, a paladin gains a bonus equal to her Charisma bonus (if any) on all Saving Throws. Lay On Hands (Su): Beginning at 2nd level, a paladin can heal wounds (her own or those of others) by touch. Each day she can use this ability a number of times equal to 1/2 her paladin level plus her Charisma modifier. With one use of this ability, a paladin can heal 1d6 hit points of damage for every two paladin levels she possesses. Using this ability is a standard action, unless the paladin targets herself, in which case it is a swift action. Despite the name of this ability, a paladin only needs one free hand to use this ability. Alternatively, a paladin can use this healing power to deal damage to undead creatures, dealing 1d6 points of damage for every two levels the paladin possesses. Using lay on hands in this way requires a successful melee touch attack and doesn't provoke an attack of opportunity. Undead do not receive a saving throw against this damage. Aura of Courage (Su): At 3rd level, a paladin is immune to fear (magical or otherwise). Each ally within 10 feet of her gains a +4 morale bonus on saving throws against fear effects. This ability functions only while the paladin is conscious, not if she is unconscious or dead. Divine Health (Ex) At 3rd level, a paladin is immune to all diseases, including supernatural and magical diseases. Mercy (Su) At 3rd level, and every three levels thereafter, a paladin can select one mercy. Each mercy adds an effect to the paladin's lay on hands ability. Whenever the paladin uses lay on hands to heal damage to one target, the target also receives the additional effects from all of the mercies possessed by the paladin. A mercy can remove a condition caused by a curse, disease, or poison without curing the affliction. Such conditions return after 1 hour unless the mercy actually removes the affliction that causes the condition. Current Mercy: Sickened, Channel Positive Energy: When a paladin reaches 4th level, she gains the supernatural ability to channel positive energy like a cleric. Using this ability consumes two uses of her lay on hands ability. A paladin uses her level as her effective cleric level when channeling positive energy. This is a Charisma-based ability. Feats Power Attack (Level 1): -1 Attack, +2 Damage (+3 for 2H) Improved Shield Bash (human): When you perform a shield bash, you may still apply the shield's shield bonus to your AC. Step Up (Level 3): Whenever an adjacent foe attempts to take a 5-foot step away from you, you may also make a 5-foot step as an immediate action so long as you end up adjacent to the foe that triggered this ability. If you take this step, you cannot take a 5-foot step during your next turn. If you take an action to move during your next turn, subtract 5 feet from your total movement. Traits Canter: Anyone who attempts to use Bluff to deliver a secret message to you gains a +5 bonus on his Bluff check. When you attempt to intercept a secret message using Sense Motive, you gain a +5 trait bonus on the attempt. Reactionary: +2 trait bonus to initiative Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 03 = (02) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Human (01) (paladin) 00 = (00) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Class 02) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics -2 0 0 0 -2 +0 Appraise +0 0 0 0 +0 Bluff +3 0 0 3 +0 Climb 00 0 0 2 -2 +0 Craft ( ) +0 0 0 0 +0 Diplomacy +9 3 3 3 +0 Disable Device 0 0 0 -2 +0 Disguise +3 0 0 3 +0 Escape Artist -2 0 0 0 -2 +0 Fly -2 0 0 0 -2 +0 Handle Animal +7 1 3 3 +0 Heal +5 2 3 0 +0 Intimidate +4 1 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) +4 1 3 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) +4 1 3 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception +0 0 0 0 +0 Perform ( ) +3 0 0 3 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride -2 0 0 0 -2 +0 Sense Motive +5 2 3 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 -2 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 0 +0 Stealth -2 0 0 0 -2 +0 Survival +0 0 0 0 +0 Swim -1 1 0 0 -2 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 Level 03 Level 04 Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 Level 03 *Divine Favor Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb Scale mail 50 gp 30 lb +1 Chain Shirt 1100 gp 25 lb Light Steel Shield 09 gp 06 lb Equipped MW Longsword 315 gp 04 lb Shortbow 30 gp 02 lb Ammo (20) 01 gp 03 lb Scabbard, Combat 01 gp 01 lb Backpack 02 gp 02 lb Lantern, hooded 07 gp 02 lbs Oil, 5 pints 05 sp 05 lbs Potion, Cure Light Wounds 50 gp || || 50 gp House Cartegehn Medallion Total Weight: 55 lbs Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-58 59-116 117-175 Finances PP: 00 GP: 1849 SP: 05 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 21 Height: 6'1" Weight: 136 bl Hair Color: White Eye Color: Green Skin Color: Light Appearance: Mandalo is of a lean but powerful build. His snow-white hair is kept short, in a windblown style. He keeps himself clean, but not as groomed as some of the higher members of society. His street clothes are light shades, and he keeps his armor in good condition. Counted fairly attractive, the most noticeable thing about him are his bright, emerald eyes. Demeanor: Mandalo is a friendly sort, if not the most sociable. While always polite, his speech is laconic, and he prefers to listen in most conversations. When he does speak, he is confident and assuring. Background: The second son of a steelworker, Mandalo had a fairly common upbringing. The most defining event in his life witnessed a young woman murdered in the Rannochio. After it was over, Mandalo swore he would never be so powerless against injustice. He at once acquired weapons and armor, and set off to help. Adventure Log One NIght in Palazzo Dannato http://www.enworld.org/forum/playing-game/299259-lpf-one-night-palazzo-dannato-20.html#post5486888 XP Received: 772 Treasure Received: 899 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Bloodcove Disguises http://www.enworld.org/forum/playing-game/302557-bloodcove-disguise.html XP Received: 5210 xp Treasure Received: 1231 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Paladin BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +2 to +3 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +2 to +3 Feat: None Features: Divine Grace, Lay on Hands HP: 8 (Max -2) , +1 FC Bonus, +3 CON = 12 Skill Pts: +0 = +2 (Class) +1 (Race) +03 (Old Total) = 06 (New Total) Level 3: Class: Paladin BAB: +2 to +3 Fort: +3 to +3 Ref: +0 to +1 Will: +3 to +3 Feat: Step Up Features: Aura of Courage, Divine Health, Mercy HP: 8 (Max -2) , +1 FC Bonus, +3 CON = 12 Skill Pts: +0 = +2 (Class) +1 (Race) +06 (Old Total) = 09 (New Total) Level 4: Class: Paladin BAB: +3 to +4 Fort: +3 to +4 Ref: +0 to +1 Will: +3 to +4 Feat: None Features: Channel Energy, HP: 8 (Max -2) , +1 FC Bonus, +3 CON = 12 Skill Pts: +0 = +2 (Class) +1 (Race) +09 (Old Total) = 12 (New Total) Approvals *Approval (Dec. 31, 2010) (HolyMan) level 1 *Approval (Jan. 2, 2010) (Aldern Foxglove) level 1 *Approval (Apr 2, 2010) (InVinoVeritas) level 2 *Approval (June 30, 2011) (GlassEye) level 3 Category:Approved Characters